moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Starman
The Starman is an upcoming 2021 film based on David Bowie's alter ego Ziggy Stardust. It is written and directed by Jackson Kelley. It is the third film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. It follows a doomed Earth with five years until the world ends, as an alien creates a human to stop the destruction. The film is dedicated to David Bowie, Mick Ronson, and Trevor Bolder, who died before production began. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Ziggy Stardust, an bisexual alien rock star *Nick Stone as Noah, a boy who takes in Ziggy and the Spiders *Payton Frisch as Gorba, Ziggy's creator after his death *Cameron Geoffrion as King Stardust, Ziggy's father *Parker Lando as Noah´s father, the man who makes Ziggy famous *Kaiden Rivera as Mick Ronson, the guitarist in the Spiders from Mars *TBA as Lady Stardust, Ziggy's girlfriend. *Tyler Mejia as Mick Woodmansey, the drummer for the Spiders from Mars *Landon Weaver as Trevor Bolder, the bassist for the Spiders from Mars *TBA as Queen Stardust, Ziggy's mother Plot The film opens with a doomed Earth in 1967. There is a montage of several people doing normal things, unaware about the destruction of Earth, while "Five Years" plays. In the planet Stardust, Ziggy Stardust is born to King (Cameron Geoffrion) and Queen Stardust (TBA). Destined to become the next King of Stardust, Ziggy wants to be a rock star instead. King Stardust disagrees with this decision, and puts him through King training. This drives Ziggy to perform in secret at nightclubs. His skills show, and then Ziggy becomes a major success. However, King Stardust finds out about Ziggy's fame and smashes his guitar. Ziggy is crushed, and runs away that night. Meanwhile, millionare Gorba (Payton Frisch) hears about Ziggy's fame as well. He wants to meet him in person, and finds out about his concert, after a montage with "Soul Love" playing. The next day, Ziggy uses his money to buy a new guitar, and he performs at a nightclub again. He busts out a guitar riff. Then Ziggy is shot in the head. Gorba arrives too late for the concert, and takes Ziggy back to his mansion. As he plays "Moonage Daydream", he fixes up Ziggy with the elements of romance, religion, sexual freedom, rebellion, and passion. Ziggy awakens again, and lives with Gorba. Five years later, a grown up Ziggy (Jackson Kelley) is told by Gorba about Earth being destroyed. Gorba sends Ziggy down to Earth to avert the destruction. Ziggy takes his spaceship and flies to Earth, but crashes onto planet Mars, where he meets struggling band The Spiders from Mars (Kaiden Rivera, Landon Weaver, Tyler Mejia), who come with him and repair his spaceship. Ziggy decides to send a message of hope to the Earth. He does it in the form of a song called Starman. When he does, a kid named Noah (Nick Stone) hears the message, and bikes to Ziggy's location, in which he just landed. Ziggy and the Spiders exit their spaceship and run smack into Noah, who takes them in. The next day, Noah then takes them out on the town into a nearby diner. Ziggy selects a song from the jukebox, and him and the Spiders play the song he chose, which is "It Ain't Easy". Noah takes them around his small town in California, and takes them to the movies. They see the Godfather because the ticket taker thought Ziggy was Noah's father. Once home, Noah's dad (Parker Lando) finds Ziggy and asks them to play a song. Ziggy and the Spiders play a song about Ziggy's former love, Lady Stardust. Unaware to them, the song goes out to Stardust, and Lady Stardust hears it. Lady Stardust lands on Earth, and she finds Ziggy and Noah at a local ice cream bar, and she tells him Stardust is in a terrible state. To prove it, Lady Stardust takes Ziggy to Stardust, to see the planet is in ruins. Ziggy sees his parents' deceased bodies, and then goes to a dying Gorba. Ziggy goes back to Earth, and locks himself in his room. Three weeks later, Noah enters the room to see a new song called Star, about how his father wanted him to not be a a rockstar. The song is Ziggy's debut single, and it becomes a major success. With all the money he makes, he recreates Gorba's mansion next door to Noah's house and buys several cars. Ziggy marries Lady Stardust, and goes on a major US tour with the Spiders. He goes crazy on the tour, and the Spiders are embarrassed. After a performance in Chicago, the Spiders leave Ziggy, and Lady Stardust divorces him over phone. Ziggy visits Noah for a while, and he writes a new song about himself, which becomes a smash hit. Ziggy then reveals to Noah to play a show at Suffragette City, Michigan, the most dangerous music loving city ever. Noah tries to persuade him otherwise, and gives him a Reason You Suck speech. Ziggy goes back to his mansion, and writes a new song. In Suffragette City, Ziggy's show is sold out, and after the show, people try to grab him. Drunk, Ziggy takes his Ferrari out for a spin, and a police chase ensues. Ziggy takes a big crash on the streets, and the police catch up to him, and arrest him. Back in California, Ziggy is sentenced to life in prison. He is visited by a teenage Noah on New Year's Eve, who tells him that he might've saved the world or not. Ziggy is able to see the police watching a TV broadcast seeing the world end. 5 seconds pass, and the world doesn't end. Ziggy realizes his music has saved the world, before he hangs himself, saying "The world isn't over, but mine is.". Soundtrack